


You Are Soul Beautiful

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: Soulmates AU明天就是Prince Arthur的二十歲生日了，整個城堡為王子的大日子鼓譟著緊張和期待。二十歲生日非比尋常，慶祝活動必須提前一天舉行，並有可能持續一星期。若大家期盼的那件事發生了，整個Camelot的興奮之情大概要持續一個月，才會塵埃落定。人們在市場開起了賭盤，騎士團及城堡僕人也有自己的賭局。在這團嘈雜中，Arthur如常生活著，日升即起，照表操課，把Merlin呼來喝去，彷彿對周遭的氣氛毫無所覺。





	1. Chapter 1

  **1**

 

Merlin抱著一疊新熨好的桌巾跌跌撞撞地走進忙亂的城堡大廳。僕人們拿著各種擺飾和餐具在長桌間穿梭，城堡總管拿著長長的羊皮紙卷大聲吆喝指揮。牆上掛起了華美厚重的掛毯，王室成員的主餐桌上已擺好精心挑選的鮮艷花卉。

如果Merlin不是忙得快喘不過來，他心中那個鄉巴佬逛大街的部分一定會為首次見到的盛大場面讚嘆興奮不已。和Arthur Pendragon的二十歲生日宴比起來，Merlin初來Camelot時見識的那場招待Lady Helen的晚餐就像普通的家常便飯一樣。他還以為那天已經算開了眼界呢。

當然，這次Merlin的身份和上次也大不相同，他不再是在人群中探頭探腦的傻小子，身為王子的貼身男僕，Merlin負有服侍主桌的重責大任。為了這一天，Gwen已經替他特別訓練了一個禮拜，要注意的細節多如牛毛，不能疏忽的禮數簡直可以寫一本書。Merlin連做夢都在腦中模擬流程，生怕在重要的晚宴上出了錯。

但最讓他緊張的並不是晚宴。

明天就是Prince Arthur的二十歲生日了，整個城堡為王子的大日子鼓譟著緊張和期待。二十歲生日非比尋常，慶祝活動必須提前一天舉行，並有可能持續一星期。若大家期盼的那件事發生了，整個Camelot的興奮之情大概要持續一個月，才會塵埃落定。

人們在市場開起了賭盤，騎士團及城堡僕人也有自己的賭局。

在這團嘈雜中，Arthur如常生活著，日升即起，照表操課，把Merlin呼來喝去，彷彿對周遭的氣氛毫無所覺。

Merlin終於搬完最後一張椅子，回到王子的房間時，王子正站在窗前，沉默地俯望著中庭來來往往的人們。

「期待嗎？」Merlin笑著問他。不要說壽星本人了，連在他身旁的人都跟著又興奮又緊張。但Arthur回頭看他時，眼中卻沒有Merlin預期的明亮光芒。

「不怎麼期待。」Arthur簡短地回答。「快去準備洗澡水，Merlin，我們還有很多準備工作要做。我的正式禮服在哪裡？」

 

晚宴進行得相當順利。Merlin在King Uther滔滔不絕地演說時直挺挺地站著，替Arthur端佩劍、遞小抄，然後戰戰兢兢地上菜倒酒。Uther和老臣們開懷暢飲，騎士們歡快地大聲笑鬧，這是場賓主盡歡的盛宴。如果說有什麼不對勁的地方，就是Arthur了。

「他只是太緊張了。」Gwen她這麼安慰他。「畢竟明天一早醒來就公布答案了嘛。換成是你，你不緊張嗎？」

「我只是覺得他有點……不太開心。明明是他的生日。」Merlin說。

雖然當貼身男僕不過兩個月，但Merlin已慢慢學會讀懂Arthur克制舉止下的心思起伏。在多年的宮廷生活訓練下，Arthur無法隨意說出真心話，也無法自在地表露情緒。Merlin也許不懂繁文縟節，不懂人情世故，但他能從Arthur的肩膀線條看出他的疲倦，從短暫的一瞥讀出他的不安。雖然Merlin每次笨拙地試著給王子打氣總換來一陣嘲弄或肢體傷害(「我和騎士都是這樣表達鼓勵的，不要這麼弱，Merlin！」)就算一廂情願也好，他喜歡自己比別人多了解Arthur一點的這個想法。

但明天事情就會不一樣了。也許會有另一個人進入Arthur的生活，改變他們在這兩個月內建立的默契，也許不會。想像明天早上進入Arthur房間時的情景，Merlin不知道今晚自己睡不睡得著。

 

這是Arthur有生以來最難熬的一頓晚宴。就算加上去年King Bayard來訪的那晚，都沒有今晚食之無味。他盡力掩飾。吃掉所有放在他盤子上的食物，配合每一個向他舉杯道賀的人，但胸口堵堵的，只想要快點離開吵鬧的大廳，回房休息。

他回頭看了Merlin一眼，他知道這是Merlin第一次在大型宴會上服侍，所以整晚戰戰兢兢的，他不可能離開Arthur身後一步的。

Merlin馬上向前彎下腰。「要回去了嗎？」他在Arthur耳邊輕聲問道。

Arthur不由得露出一個感激的小小微笑。令他欣慰的不是貼身男僕的提議──區區男僕哪有說話的份──而是Merlin注意到了他的疲憊。不知怎地，雖然才跟他兩個月，但Merlin和他的契合度遠遠超過以前的僕人一年都做不到的程度。也許是他體貼的天性，也許是他單純的心思，不論是哪個，Arthur很高興能找到一個沒那麼討人厭的男僕。

「走吧。」Arthur說，起身向父王告退。

Merlin在收拾時打翻了今天的第三杯酒。

只要他手腳再俐落一點就好了。Arthur搖搖頭。

 

靈魂互換發生在較年輕的一方滿二十歲當天。如果Arthur是年紀比較小的一方，那麼隔天他的靈魂伴侶會在Arthur的身體裡醒來，她會坐在那華美的紅色大床上，困惑地看著端早餐進來的Merlin。如果Arthur年紀比對方大，那麼互換會發生在對方滿二十歲生日當天。

有人一輩子沒經歷過互換，也許他們的靈魂伴侶活不到二十歲就死了，也可能他們壓根沒有靈魂伴侶。靈魂伴侶並不罕見，但也不是人人皆有。Arthur不知道自己的情況會是哪一種，他有時覺得，說不定沒有靈魂伴侶還省得輕鬆。

有時他也會羨慕那些成雙成對、親密無間的夫妻。Sir Artis和他的夫人便是一例，他們去哪兒都手牽著手，望向彼此的眼神彷彿無須言語，只要一眼便心領神會對方的想法。馬廄總管和他的妻子也是一例，他們為某句話突然一起哈哈大笑的神態簡直一模一樣，即使沒人聽懂他們究竟在笑什麼。Uther的靈魂伴侶是Ygraine。他們在互換後一個月內便辦了盛大的婚禮，蔚為一段佳話。但失去她的痛苦讓Uther性情大變，有時Arthur覺得父親一輩子也走不出喪妻的傷痛。

Uther早就和他說明過各種情況。要是Arthur在滿二十歲的那天互換了，Uther會親自去見這個暫時佔據了王子身體的陌生人，找出她的身份，並立刻派出輕騎隊去她前一晚的落腳地，將Arthur盡快帶回來。如果對方出身高貴，足以配上皇室，Uther便會著手準備婚禮。若對方不幸地來自低下的家族，Arthur也許能留下她，但兩人絕不可能成婚，給她應有的名份和地位，即使那人是他的一生摯愛，是他靈魂的另一半。

Arthur無法接受這樣的安排，但他也無意反對父親。也許他根本沒有靈魂伴侶，也許他的靈魂伴侶出身不會太差。他沒必要為了還沒發生的事觸怒父親。但隨著二十歲生日一天天逼近，他發現這件事越來越常佔據自己的思緒。各種可能性在他腦中浮現，但不好的結果總遠多過於好的，令他煩躁。

「我希望自己根本沒有靈魂伴侶。」他說。

「真的？」Merlin說。

不，這是假話。如果他願意對自己誠實的話。

Arthur真該改改這個自言自語的習慣了，畢竟Merlin和其他男僕不同，他真的會回話。這個土里土氣的小傻子，什麼都不會，只有一張管不住的嘴。Arthur一開始還挺有意見的，現在他好像習慣了。

「對啊。萬一她是個醜山怪呢？萬一她住在臭山洞裡呢？萬一她有魔法怎麼辦？難道一換回來就要上火刑台嗎？什麼都不知道真是煩死了，好歹要給我一點心理準備啊。」Arthur一口氣說完。

「萬一她是醜山怪，你就是大豬頭。萬一她住在臭山洞，你就把她接來Camelot。你們絕對是天生一對，不用擔心，反正擔心也沒有用。不過我同意，沒辦法做心理準備真是太煩了。」

「說得輕鬆，你還有兩年才要面對這個麻煩。」

「我倒比較擔心另一種情況。」

「你是說，如果她有魔法？」

正在收拾衣服的Merlin看了他一眼。

「不是，我擔心你明天還是在這裡醒來，什麼事都沒發生。」

Arthur沉默了，這也是他擔心的。一個未爆彈，不知道何時會發生。

「不管了，聽好。明天要是互換了，你要對人家有禮貌，拿出最好的禮節，不要讓人家笑我們男僕水準差。第一印象很重要，快把那一堆髒衣服清掉。明天早餐已經吩咐廚房準備最豐盛的餐點了，不許偷吃，聽見沒有。不要以為我都沒發現，我是嫌你太瘦了難看。」

「是是是。」

「人家換衣服的時候不可以偷看，對方十之八九是女孩子，不習慣房間裡有男僕，你要架屏風給她換衣服。」

「你的身體我看到不想看了好不好。」

「白痴。」Arthur拍了Merlin的後腦勺一下。Merlin哀了一聲。

「還有，不可以跟她說我的壞話，一問出人家名字，就去找Sir Leon和父王，

不要逗留，人家不想看你的呆臉。Gwen會過來陪她，我已經和Morgana說過了。」Arthur停了一下，「幹嘛這樣看我。」

「你說不想要靈魂伴侶，但還是想了不少嘛。」Merlin說。

「我不在這裡盯著你，天知道你會怎麼搞砸事情。」Arthur說。

就是明天了。

 

= = =TBC= = =

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**2**

 

Arthur的生日來了又走，什麼事也沒發生。他沒錯過當天的馬戲雜耍，沒錯過吟遊詩人的演出，沒錯過任何一個安排在生日當天的活動。他並不怎麼在乎這些表演，大臣們刻意把他比較沒興趣的慣例活動排在當天，好讓大家在瘋狂八卦時有些事情做。但既然什麼也沒發生，他也只好當個稱職的壽星，全程看完了慶祝節目。

或說，全程看Merlin看完了慶祝節目。

有個鄉巴佬男僕好處多多，所有你習以為常的事對他來說都新奇得不得了。看他像個小孩子一樣跳上跳下，為了神奇的雜耍驚呼拍手，或一臉陶醉地沉迷於冒險詩歌的韻律，比看表演要有趣多了。一直到準備就寢了，Merlin仍精神奕奕，亢奮地談論著方才的表演。

「到底是怎麼做到的，我是說，他到底把絲巾藏在哪裡──」

「嗯。」Arthur往床上一倒，「我很高興有人看得很開心。」

「噢。」Merlin的聲音突然變小了，「聽我講這些很無聊吧。」

Arthur想了一下。

「不，我真的很高興你看得開心。吟遊詩人講到主角被殺死的時候，你還哭了。」

「我才沒哭。」

「講到主角的靈魂回到老家時你又哭了一次。我都知道，哈哈。你真是個女孩，Merlin。」

Arthur閉上眼，很快便發出均勻的鼻息。他沒注意到男僕微微泛紅的臉頰。

 

 

= = =

 

 

Merlin只想知道他該拿城裡肆虐的瘟疫怎麼辦，無辜的人民一個接一個倒下，Uther指派了數個搜查小隊四處破門尋找魔法的蛛絲馬跡。Gwen的父親，城裡的鐵匠Tom也倒下了，

他心急如焚，不想聽這隻醜蜥蝪又臭又長地講一堆命運啊硬幣什麼的。

「如果Arthur真的是我命運的另一半或是硬幣的另一面，那不就代表我們是靈魂伴侶嗎？」他終於失去耐性了，「說點實際的好不好，再這樣下去大家都要死了，我也活不到二十歲了。」

「你沒聽懂，年輕的法師。」Kilgharrah幽幽地說。「你和他掌握了這片大地的未來，是凌駕於世間一切靈魂伴侶的存在，我說的是一個新時代的開端啊。瘟疫對現在的你來說也許很重要，但長遠來看，只是一顆小石子罷了。」

Merlin要被牠氣死了。

他就是個笨蛋，總是不聽Gaius的勸。他的符咒治好了Tom，但卻讓Uther把矛頭指向了鐵匠的女兒。Gwen被抓起來了，這都是他的錯，他怎麼不動動腦子呢。

做為一個剛醒悟自己沒腦子的人，他做了一件更沒腦的事──

「是我幹的！我用魔法救了Gwen的父親！」他衝進會議廳大聲自首「Gwen不是你們要找的巫師！我才是！」

他預料到了Uther和Gaius的表情，也預料到了騎士會馬上行動，但他沒猜到的是Arthur的反應。

「父親！」Arthur跳了起來，一口斷定Merlin不可能是巫師，然後開始胡謅一點道理也沒有的謊言，說他被愛情沖昏了頭，被Gwen迷得神魂顛倒……這麼信口開河的胡話竟然也有人要信，Merlin被打了個措手不及，就這麼愣頭愣腦的被請出去了。

一直到整件事情落幕了，Merlin才被自己嚇出一身冷汗。他到底在想什麼，竟然把自己的腦袋雙手奉上？要不是有Arthur……後果他想都不敢想。

認識自己是一個痛苦且永不停止的過程。又一次從被Uther下令逮捕的惡夢中驚醒的Merlin認知到了兩件事。第一：他遠比自己以為的更莽撞。第二：他比自己希望的更依賴Arthur的保護。

不應該是這樣的，他翻了個身，懊惱地揉揉頭髮。他應該要能兼顧保護Arthur和照顧好自己，而不是反過來。

再謹慎一點，再冷靜一點。下次碰到問題時，一定要更漂亮地解決。

他想了一下Kilgharrah說得不明不白的硬幣兩面的比喻，他可以想像自己一直待在呆瓜王子身旁，像今天這樣舉著火把並肩作戰。也許牠的意思就是這樣？要是牠話中有話，這個說法聽起來的確很像靈魂伴侶……太傻氣了，又不是十歲小女孩，還幻想自己和王子是一對呢。Merlin逼自己把這個念頭拋在腦後。睡吧，一切問題都會迎刃而解的。Merlin安穩地沉入了夢鄉。

 

 

= = =

 

 

Arthur太天真了。他以為Merlin只是個腦袋有點問題的男僕。不！他是全Albion最無腦的白痴！

Merlin在眾目睽睽下喝下了那杯酒。一開始，他看起來沒有任何異狀。Arthur鬆了一口氣，正要搶在國王前斥責自家不懂規矩的男僕。下一秒，Merlin便痛苦地抓住喉頭，隨即失去意識向後倒去。

Arthur一個箭步衝向前，將他失去意識的身體抱起來。他毫無生氣的臉頰白得像雪，令Arthur的心瑟瑟發抖。

Merlin是為了他才喝下那杯毒酒，這都是他的錯。

Gaius才剛說有種花能做出解藥，Arthur下一秒就上馬了。沒獲得父王的准許，沒時間帶上幾個騎士隨行。如此魯莽，如此輕率。但他不管，他只想著一朵救命的小花。

一朵救命的小花，讓昏迷的Merlin睜開那藍色的眼睛，讓花朵的紅潤重現在那銳利的顴骨上。然後Arthur可以盡情對他吼叫，那麼魯莽，那麼輕率，就這樣把毒酒往喉嚨裡灌。但他做不到，他爬不上一小段懸崖。Arthur感覺到一陣怒火夾雜著恐懼淹上喉頭。他的Merlin在等一朵小花，但他卻摘不到。

在絕望和痛苦的黑暗中，他眼前出現了一球飄浮的藍光。

在那一瞬間，Arthur相信自己的祈禱獲得了答覆，相信了命運，相信了奇蹟。

Uther的聲音在他腦中說這是魔法的陰謀，是算計的陷阱，但Arthur欣喜得無法理會。美妙夢幻的藍色光芒照亮了陰暗的洞穴，Arthur艱難地前進，終於將珍貴的花蕊握在了手裡。

Merlin終究是救回了一條命。Arthur沒有守在他床邊看他張開眼睛，沒有一聽到消息便飛奔去探病。他把自己關在房間裡，陷入了沉思。魔法是邪惡的，是腐蝕人心的罪惡。但那藍色光芒如此美妙，讓他心中充滿了希望和決心。那絕不是邪惡魔法，而是命運的顯靈，不可知的力量。不管怎麼想，命運的手指都將他指向Merlin。也許Merlin是謎團的構成，也是謎團的答案。但這究竟代表什麼，他想不明白。

他必須見見Merlin。

一直到踏進御醫的房門，看見仍有些虛弱的Merlin向他怯怯地一笑，情緒的浪潮才突然將Arthur滅頂。他突然驚覺死神的手指離Merlin如此接近，差那麼一點點，Merlin也許就死了，為了他而死──Arthur呼吸困難，喉嚨發緊──光是想到失去Merlin的可能性，他就覺得無法承受，為什麼他好像喘不太過來？

「Arthur，」Merlin說，他的聲音聽起來悶悶的。「放開我啦，不能呼吸了。」

也許，只是也許，Merlin會是他的靈魂伴侶？

 

= = =

在迷宮的盡頭，浪濤拍打的海岸旁，Merlin一臉靦腆地坐在那兒。

獨角獸之神哪，這是怎麼一回事。

「我明明叫你不要跟來！」Arthur嘶道。

Merlin低下頭，沒說話。

他得破解獨角獸的詛咒，償還自己犯下的罪孽，解救受苦的人民。他不要任何人品嘗他的過錯造成的苦果，任何人，包括Merlin，尤其是Merlin。他氣Merlin的不聽話，但更氣Anhora的殘忍，把Merlin當作他的棋子。

兩個肉眼無法辨別的高腳杯，其中一杯裝的是毒酒，喝下即死。兩杯都必需喝掉，但一人只能喝一杯。Arthur的心直往下沉，這就是他的懲罰了，但他的男僕何其無辜。

Merlin聚精會神地研究著眼前的兩個高腳杯，苦苦思索如何才能讓自己喝下裝毒酒的那杯，好讓Arthur活著回去。好像讓Arthur活下來是最天經地義的答案，根本不用考慮Merlin自己。不論Arthur多努力說服他都不聽。

「我不知道你這麼想為我而死呢。」Arthur說。

「相信我，我也很意外。」Merlin回答他，眼睛仍沒離開杯子。

Arthur突然明白了，Anhora為何要將Merlin安排在這裡。Merlin和他有著一樣固執的靈魂，在危急時刻眼中只看得見對方，看不見自己。Merlin不是偶然被抓來的棋子，而是他的試煉本身。Anhora要他做出的抉擇，並不是他是否能為一個子民放棄生命，而是他是否能為了Merlin放棄生命。

Arthur曾聽說，有人在互換前就知道自己的靈魂伴侶是誰。兩人之間的共鳴如此之深，在互換前便能相認。當Merlin抬起眼睛，那雙和他身後的大海一樣湛藍的雙眼望進了Arthur的心，令他為之震動。

在那一刻他明白了，無庸置疑。他和Merlin屬於彼此，他願意為Merlin而死，也確信Merlin願意為他放棄生命。

這就是答案了，他能通過試煉的。

「我知道了。我們把酒倒成一杯，然後我喝掉，這樣我喝的就一定是毒藥了。」Merlin說。

Arthur搶在Merlin之前動作。他毫無畏懼，從容地向慌亂的Merlin舉杯。

「這是我該做的，沒事的，Merlin。」說完這句話，他便失去了意識。

 

 

= = =TBC= = =

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**3**

 

Merlin向來不怎麼在意靈魂伴侶的話題。也許因為Hunith獨身一人，好友Will也是單親家庭，Merlin並不覺得自己有找到另一半的必要。來到Camelot之後，保護Arthur成為他最重要的使命，連那隻龍都說他倆的命運是分不開的。Merlin覺得自己八成沒有靈魂伴侶。當一個人在你生命中佔據了那麼大的比重，你要怎麼和另一個人心心相印？

眼睜睜看Arthur喝下毒酒時，他突然意識到，這不是Arthur第一次在他面前倒下，也不會是最後一次。他突然覺得自己好弱小，好無力。連Arthur自己都不合作，他要怎麼保護好他？當王子的男僕不過一年，但他們已一起度過數次危機，身歷險境本不至於令他如此驚悸。但想到Arthur閉上眼睛倒下的那一刻，他仍然害怕得全身發冷。

舉杯的那一刻，Merlin從Arthur清澈的眼神裡明白地讀懂了一件事。這不是為了Camelot的子民或贖罪，而是為了Merlin。他願意為了Merlin，無所畏懼地犧牲自己。但為什麼，Merlin不明白。

Arthur在溫柔的浪濤聲中張開了眼睛。

「Arthur？」Merlin湊近王子身旁，輕輕地喚。

Arthur呻吟一聲，慢慢地坐起來。

「我沒死。」他聽起來像不太有把握似的。

「好可惜啊。」Merlin說。

Arthur嗤地笑了，Merlin突然覺得好想哭。他只想要Arthur好好的。

「Anhora說杯子裡只是安眠藥水，不是毒酒。」他吶吶地解釋。

Arthur伸出手，輕輕撫過Merlin的顴骨。意料外的身體接觸令Merlin嚇了一跳，但他並沒有躲開。

「我想這代表我通過試煉了。」Arthur說，露出前所未見的溫柔笑容。「一切都沒事了，Merlin。」

Merlin沒說話。他突然有股衝動，想緊緊地抱住Arthur，只為好好聆聽他的心跳呼吸。

Arthur凝視著他，臉上仍掛著笑意。他雙手捧著Merlin的臉，傾身親吻了他的額頭。

Merlin驚呼一聲，嚇得往後縮了一下。「你……」

「別那樣淚眼汪汪的看著我啊。」Arthur輕快地說，「我們回家吧。」

 

= = =

 

 

Merlin今天怪怪的。他不笑，不說話，沉默地收盤子，擦地板，房間被整理得井井有條。

有史以來第一次，Merlin成為了Arthur一直叨念要他成為的模範男僕，但Arthur卻一點也不高興。如果要Merlin這麼悶悶不樂才能成為模範男僕的話，他寧可要他當全世界最差勁的男僕。

是因為Arthur昨天把水桶扣他頭上嗎？Arthur心往下一沉。他知道自己有時做得太過火了，他是不是踩到Merlin的底線了？這下可好，Merlin不想和他說話了。

於是他湊到正在擦靴子的Merlin身旁，笨拙地試圖逗他。笨拙得他自己都想一頭撞死。他想給Merlin一個擁抱，做個貼心的朋友，溫柔地問他發生了什麼事。但最後還是粗魯地鎖住Merlin的脖子，將他的黑髮亂揉一通，鬧得Merlin又叫又打的。

好歹他笑了。微不足道的成功也是一種成功吧。

但他還是不快樂，Arthur能從他的眼神中看出壓抑的傷痛，令Arthur也隨之疼痛。他最珍貴的朋友在受苦，而他卻束手無策。

Arthur心情不好時會去找騎士練練流星鎚，向假人揮揮木劍，但這些都太man了，Merlin無法駕馭。他只好退而求其次，拉Merlin出去騎馬，帶他去野餐，分他吃蛋糕。

「吃。」他把蜂蜜蛋糕塞進男僕手裡。

Merlin狐疑地盯著他。

「你還好嗎，Arthur？」男僕問道。「你最近怪怪的。」

「你才怪怪的。」Arthur不敢置信地說，自己打算要問的問題竟然先被問出口，他有點措手不及。

「你一直盯著我看，又不說話。早上分我早餐，現在又給我蛋糕吃。」Merlin說，咬了一口蛋糕，「你不要擔心身材啦，皮帶多加幾個洞，不是什麼難事。」

「我才不胖！」Arthur忿忿不平地說。可惡，話題被岔開了。他原本想趁兩人獨處的時間，好好問問Merlin的心事的。午後明媚的陽光照在翠綠的草地上，微風吹著Merlin的黑色亂髮，好幾天來他第一次看起來這麼放鬆愉快。Arthur到舌尖的問題又嚥了回去。讓他好好享受難得的午茶吧，就算這個笑容是消費王子的腰圍換來的。

 

Arthur最近怪怪的，要不是Merlin還在為失去Freya哀痛，他也許會更認真一點看待王子的心情變化。畢竟，Arthur有什麼好煩心的？他解決了半夜出沒的殺人怪物，他是王國的英雄，好耶，好棒喔。誰來哀悼可憐的Freya。誰來同情受詛咒的無辜女孩。

Arthur盯著他看，一直叫他吃東西。動不動就拍他肩膀，揉他頭髮。今天一時興起說要出去野餐，硬是拖他一起。有錢有閒的皇家混帳，也不想想Merlin還有髒兮兮的衣服要洗，髒兮兮的盔甲要擦，不想和髒兮兮的王子出去騎馬。然後又叫他吃東西，看來他是把Merlin隨口說他變胖的事當真了。就算把Merlin餵胖了，Arthur也不會看起來就比較瘦好嗎。但天氣很好，難得吃到蛋糕也很開心。如果Arthur一直處在體重危機中，Merlin以後就有口福了。

晚上去服侍Arthur就寢時，他坐在爐火前，身旁放著兩個酒杯。他看著Merlin，露出了一整個下午都掛在臉上的欲言又止的表情。

「坐下。」Arthur說，替兩個酒杯都斟上了紅酒。

Merlin順從地坐下，一口氣就喝掉半杯。

「Merlin，你知道你如果有麻煩，我可以幫忙的。」Arthur說。

「麻煩？我沒有碰上麻煩，我很好。」Merlin有些詫異地說。

「你才不好，我已經好幾天沒看見你笑了。」

「噢，我還不知道你這麼迷戀我的笑容呢。」Merlin試圖打趣，但Arthur仍一臉嚴肅。

「Hunith還好嗎？你需要錢嗎？出了什麼事，你不告訴我，我要怎麼幫你？」

「你幫不了我。」Merlin把酒一飲而盡，Arthur馬上又滿上酒杯。

「說說看。」

一無所知的Arthur看起來那麼認真，那麼關切。壁爐的火光令他看起來柔軟而溫暖，彷彿向他傾訴任何事情，都能被接受。Merlin的心又抽痛了起來。

「我認識了一個女孩。我……我猜想她可能是我的靈魂伴侶。」Merlin艱難地開口，然後又盯著爐火沉默了好半晌。Arthur沒追問，只耐心地望著Merlin的側臉。「當我和她在一起時，我感覺……那是無法形容的。想一直在她身邊，想和她一起逃到山裡，在湖邊相守一生。她的眼睛好美，笑起來更美。當她對我笑，我感覺其他一切都不重要了。」

他每一句話都如匕首般割著Arthur的心。Arthur緊閉著嘴，生怕一說話，便會被Merlin發現自己激動的呼吸。

「我的使命，我的命運……一切都不重要了。我是說，除了靈魂伴侶，有什麼能比我的命運更強大？她一定是我靈魂的另一半，我不需要互換也知道。」

如果Arthur想當個稱職的朋友，他應該要讚嘆不已，對Merlin能找到如此難得一見的伴侶發表評論才是。但他喉嚨哽住了，一個字也說不出來。

他一直以為Merlin是他的。那充滿愛意的眼神是他的錯覺嗎？那堅定不移的信任只是友情的表現嗎？那些體貼的舉止和溫柔的話語都只是僕人的忠誠嗎？不，現在不是想這些的時候，Merlin現在需要他的全心支持。

「但是她死了。」Merlin哽咽地吐出最後一句話。然後顫抖地深深吸了一口氣。

Arthur驚愕地望著他的側臉，一顆淚珠從那高高的顴骨上滑落。接著第二顆，第三顆，在火光的映照下如寶石般晶瑩閃亮。

如果Merlin的靈魂伴侶不是他，那他感受到的悸動是什麼？總是想觸碰他的衝動是什麼？總是被他牽動的心情又是什麼？

也許他是真的愛上Merlin了。

 

= = =

 

Arthur的二十一歲生日來了又走了。今年他比去年放鬆得多，他和騎士們放肆痛飲，盡情作樂。在Uther離座之後，就連Merlin和Gwen也坐下一起吃吃喝喝，好不開心。

隔天苦果便降臨了。

Arthur很少宿醉，他通常都很克制，畢竟一個王子必須知道自己的界限。好吧，他現在知道了。他為什麼要喝這麼多？陽光為什麼這麼強？Merlin為什麼說話這麼大聲？

「起來了！」Merlin說，「太陽曬屁股了！」

Arthur勉強張開了眼睛，他的頭疼得要命。

「Arthur？」Merlin擔心地說，摸摸王子的額頭。「我就說你喝太多吧。要不要水？」

「你……」Arthur艱難地開口，這裡是哪裡？這不是他的床，太小，太硬了。這也不是他的房間，他不認得這個地方。他困惑地環視四周，頭疼得無法思考，也沒辦法回答Merlin。Merlin的手指涼涼的，好舒服。

「……這是哪裡？」試了兩次後，他才找回聲音。

「Arthur？」Merlin的臉一下子白了，他張開嘴，又合上，然後又張開嘴，但仍然沒說出一個字。

Arthur歪了一下腦袋，不明白男僕的反應是怎麼回事。

「你不知道這是哪裡？你不記得昨晚的事？」Merlin問道。

Arthur試著回想，但他的頭實在太痛了。他搖搖頭，發出一聲呻吟。「我到底在哪裡？」

Merlin背過身去，做了幾個深呼吸，然後走出了門外。

Arthur的視線追著他的背影，這才認出這是他房間裡的邊間。這間原本是給貼身僕人住的，但Merlin一直睡在Gaius那裡，這個房間便空著。

一會兒後Merlin似乎冷靜了一些，他回到Arthur床邊，遞給他一杯水，然後堆起一個有點僵硬的笑容。

「你好，我叫Merlin，你叫什麼名字？」

Arthur下巴都要掉下來了。

「我是Arthur的貼身男僕。你現在大概頭很痛，那是因為Arthur昨晚喝太多了，昨天是他的二十一歲生日，我們大家都喝太多。喔對了這不是他的床，他吐在自己床上了，我只好把他移過來。超麻煩的，你低頭看看他的體格就知道了，他真的好重。喔對了我大概得去找Sir Leon，讓他去通知國王，還有幫你拿早餐。」Merlin連珠砲似地說完這一大串話。「呃，是我去拿早餐，不是Sir Leon。」

Arthur一團混沌的腦中只聽見「吐在床上」、「去找國王」和「早餐」。

「不行，不要找國王。要早餐。」Arthur說。

「好吧，我很快回來。」Merlin離開了房間。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**4**

 

一直到廚師把裝得滿滿的早餐托盤塞進Merlin手中，他這才從震驚中恢復過來。

他已經很久沒想起Arthur隨時有可能互換的事了。

雖然這麼想有點自私，但他原本以為自己能有更多獨佔Arthur的時間。他還沒做好心理準備，讓另一個人進入Arthur的，同時也是他的生活。

他敲了敲門，聽到裡面傳來一聲「進來！」，才輕輕推開門進去。

Arthur坐在桌前，看起來清醒了許多。他專注地看著Merlin放下托盤，一樣樣把食物擺出來。都放好之後，Merlin甚至還鞠了一個躬。

「Merlin，你這個白痴。」Arthur說。「是我啦。」

「咦？」

Arthur有點惱怒地嘆了一口氣。

「我特地拿了這麼豐盛的早餐耶。」Merlin說，覺得自己真的好白痴。

「坐下，吃。」Arthur命道。

他們沉默地吃了起來，Arthur一直盯著他看，讓他全身不自在。

「你真的以為我互換了？」吃掉大半早餐後，Arthur開口問他。Merlin點點頭。

「Merlin，你有沒有想過……」Arthur喝了兩口水，似乎在思考怎麼開口。「也許你的靈魂伴侶不是那個死掉的女孩？也許另有其人？」

Merlin驚訝地看著他，不知道話題怎麼跑到自己身上來的。

「呃，我並不怎麼在意靈魂伴侶的事。應該說，我認為就算有靈魂伴侶，也不會對我的生活造成影響。」

「好奇怪的說法。怎麼說？」Arthur皺著眉頭。

「我已經……有你了。」Merlin說，不知道該怎麼說明才好。然後他看見Arthur驚訝的表情，這才意識到自己的措詞，瞬間燒紅了臉。

「我的意思是，我每天花這麼多時間和你在一起，我的生活繞著你打轉……」Merlin避重就輕地說。

「告訴我實話，Merlin。」Arthur輕聲說。他似乎還是不太舒服，一頭亂翹的金髮沒有梳理，寬大的白色襯衣也睡得皺皺的，在晨光的照拂中，他看起來格外脆弱。

「你對我來說，不只是我的王子而已。」Merlin輕輕地說，「你知道我願意用一切力量保護你，我願意一生守在你身旁，直到最後。你是……是我最重要的人，可以說是我的命運。我真的不覺得和另一個人互換會改變這點。沒錯，我會有個伴，也許有一個家庭，但你仍然會是我的第一優先。」

「Merlin，你知道你對我來說，也不是一般的僕人。我不會為了隨便哪個僕人反抗父親，或冒生命危險去找解藥，或是搶著喝毒酒。」Arthur認真地說。

Merlin笑了。「幸好不會，不然你有幾條命都不夠。」

「你有沒有想過，也許我們就是彼此的靈魂伴侶？」Arthur問道。他這句話仍說得很輕，但聽在Merlin耳中有如雷聲隆隆。

「沒……沒有。怎麼可能……」Merlin結結巴巴地說。突然間Arthur靠得好近，Merlin能感覺到他身上傳來的熱氣。

「我已經這麼想好一陣子了。但就算我錯了，我們也會一直在彼此身旁。這才是最重要的，不是嗎？」Arthur越靠越近，Merlin只覺得自己心跳越來越快，大腦一片混亂。

「我……可是……為什麼是我？」

「Merlin，你這個傻瓜。」Arthur說。「我愛你，你難道還不明白？」

Arthur的唇有火腿的味道，Merlin猜想自己大概也是。

 

= = =

 

Merlin的二十歲生日要到了。Arthur既恐懼又期待地等著那一天的到來。

在表明心意之後，他和Merlin無疑變得更加親密。早晚的更衣時間，Merlin的手指停留在他皮膚上的時間明顯增加了。一起在房間裡用餐的次數也變得更加頻繁。Merlin的笑容是那麼可愛，Arthur必須時不時偷個吻，好把那笑容抹掉，但一點用也沒有。

邊界的森林出現了一些奇怪的痕跡，Arthur奉命去勘察。他正在集結騎士，準備出發時，Merlin才姍姍來遲。

「這是你的行李。Gaius說我不能跟你們去。我應該留在家裡以防互換發生。我猜他是想拷問我的靈魂伴侶吧。」他悶悶不樂地說，一邊把Arthur的行囊固定在馬背上。

「你是應該留下，以免影響任務。我兩三天就回來，去看看而已，八成只是當地村民大驚小怪。」

Arthur又開始不安了，雖然Merlin認為靈魂伴侶的出現與否不會影響他倆的關係。但他從沒聽過能抗拒靈魂的連繫。Merlin也許會離開他，甚至離開Camelot。Arthur無法想像身邊沒有他陪伴的日子，但他又能怎麼辦？

「你又來了。」Merlin說。

「嗯？」

「露出那種表情。好像我下一秒就要暴斃似的。」

Arthur笑了，他真希望自己能像Merlin一樣有堅定不移的信心。他很快地在Merlin臉上輕啄一下，翻身上馬。旁邊的Sir Gwaine咳了一聲，但仍聽得出在竊笑。

 

= = =

 

Arthur睜開眼睛，熟悉的紅色四柱大床映入眼簾。他坐起來，伸了個懶腰。

Merlin跑去哪裡了，從陽光的亮度判斷，現在時候已經不早了。他揉揉眼睛，用手梳過頭髮。頭髮短了很多，陌生的觸感讓他整個人嚇醒了。

Arthur低頭看向自己的手，再看看自己的身體。

這不是我的身體！

Arthur摸摸臉，又摸摸赤裸的胸膛。這百分之百不是他的身體。

他和靈魂伴侶互換了！這真的發生了！

Arthur發出一聲驚喜的歡呼，這一刻終於到來了！

探索的時刻是最充滿驚奇的。他慢慢撫過臉頰，下巴變尖了，臉形比較瘦長。他的體型也比較纖瘦，不像Arthur那麼強壯，但仍相當結實。肌肉修長而有彈性，觸感好極了。他看看胸口，有稀疏的黑色體毛，和Merlin一樣……

Merlin！Merlin怎麼還不進來？Arthur現在就要見他……

Arthur的動作凍結了。不對，他經歷了互換，在靈魂伴侶的身體裡醒來，表示他現在的所在地不應該是自己房間，而是靈魂伴侶前一晚入睡的地方……

他翻身下床，仔細打量房間，藍色的眼睛銳利地打量傢俱。甚至打開幾個抽屜瞧瞧。這是他的房間沒錯，這只能代表一件事，他拿起櫃子上的立鏡，熟悉的溫柔眼睛回望著他。

這是Merlin的身體。他和Merlin互換了。Merlin前一晚睡在他的床上！

Arthur笑了起來，Merlin溫潤的笑聲在他耳中響起，多麼美妙的感受。

他輕輕撫過熟悉的臉龐輪廓，俊美的顴骨，豐滿的嘴唇。銳利的藍色眼睛，柔軟的黑色頭髮。

Merlin是完美的。

他想著Merlin現在的感受，是否和他一樣快樂無比。他倒抽一口氣，血液瞬間凍結。

他必須馬上去救Merlin。

 

 

Merlin睜開眼睛，困惑地眨了眨眼，不知道自己為何全身痠痛。

他面前是一堵石牆。

Merlin驚恐地環視四周，發現自己孤身一人在一個石砌的牢房裡。躺在石板地上讓他全身不舒服，面前的鐵欄杆外看不見任何人。

「這是哪裡？」他對自己說，這才發現自己的聲音聽起來不一樣。事實上，適應了痠痛後，他才發現整個身體的感覺都不一樣。我發生了什麼事？這裡是哪裡？他打量自己的身體，寬闊的胸膛，結實的臂膀，他怎麼睡一晚起來就變成肌肉男了？

他一定是互換了。和一個全身肌肉的囚犯。太好了Merlin，看你現在怎麼辦。

要結束互換只有兩種方法，一是等待它自然結束，少則半天，多則數週，二是以一吻結束。Merlin不知道這個人犯了什麼罪，要被關多久，所以要不那個人從Camelot來找他，要不等待過程自然結束。Merlin嘆了一口氣，現在他沒什麼能做的，只能等待。這地方看起來有點破舊，不像城堡的牢房，他八成不在Camelot境內。

想起昨晚的自己，Merlin不禁紅了臉。仗著不會有人知道，他昨晚偷偷睡在Arthur床上。對於滿二十歲可，能要面對的互換，他睡前突然感到緊張異常，Arthur的床又大又舒服，聞起來又很好……他現在知道這是個壞主意了，他可憐的靈魂伴侶現在一定不知所措得很。

所以說，不是Arthur。

Arthur現在應該和騎士們一起在邊境的森林野營，一邊收拾行囊，一邊和Gwaine拌嘴。說不定他們要準備回城堡了，他希望Arthur回到房間時，肌肉男已經離開了。

Merlin覺得好愧疚。全世界大概只有他一個人，經歷互換時沒驚喜得跳起來。

「公主，你醒了嗎？」他右邊的石牆傳出一個熟悉的聲音。

「Gwaine？」Merlin說，連忙靠到牆邊。他發出的聲音聽起來好耳熟。

「你醒了，太好了。我們大家都關在一起，只有你單獨一個牢房。Percival、Leon、Lamorak都在這裡，除了小Ewan。你的頭還好嗎？昨晚他們賞你那一下可不輕。」

「我很好。」Merlin摸摸頭，沒有大礙。「等等，這裡是哪裡，你們怎麼在這裡？」

「你不記得了？那可一點也不好。」Percival的聲音響起。

「我們被Cenred的人突襲，他們人馬很多，我們抵擋不住。所有人都被關在這裡，我想他是想要贖金，順便向Uther示一點威風。那個小人，在別人土地上突襲還說話這麼大聲。他們派小Ewan回Camelot報信。」Gwaine說明。

「我們在邊境的堡壘，離昨晚紮營的地方不遠。」Leon補充道。

「等等。」Merlin壓了壓自己的頭髮，耀眼的金髮出現在眼前。Merlin絕不會錯認這每天梳理的髮色。希望的泡泡一個個浮上胸口。

「我是Arthur？Arthur Pendragon？Prince Arthur？」他不敢相信地喊道。

「完了，他真的傷到腦了。」Lamorak緊張兮兮地說。

「是的，你是Arthur，Arthur Pendragon。」Leon擔憂地說。

「聽著，我不是Arthur。」

「他錯亂了。」Lamorak聽起來有點歇斯底里了。

「我是Merlin。」

牆的另一邊沉默了兩秒，然後同時響起好幾個人倒抽氣的聲音。

「天啊你們互換了？」「我就知道！」「太好了！」「我就說吧！」騎士們全部同時在說話。

「Merls，我一直以為你們幾個月前就互換了，只是保密不和大家說。」Gwaine說，聽起來非常高興。

「我真不懂你是怎麼判斷的。」Merlin說。「現在怎麼辦？」

「好辦，既然Arthur人現在在Camelot，他很快就會帶著救兵過來了。」Gwaine信心滿滿地說。

Merlin好一會兒沒說話，他望著自己的手掌，又摸摸自己的臉和頭髮。他脫下靴子，盯著Arthur上個月訓練時在小腿留下的傷疤發呆。那是Merlin替他包紮的。

「我真的和Arthur互換了？」他遲疑地問道。證據都在眼前，毋庸置疑。

「恭喜你，Merlin。」Leon說，「雖然我們一點也不意外。你們在一起時，總有一種其他人無法介入的氣場。」

「我真的和Arthur互換了。」Merlin突然覺得喉頭有點哽住。他想馬上飛奔到Arthur身旁，緊緊抱住他。他要盡快從這裡出去。

Merlin慢慢站起身，向門鎖伸出手，呼喚身體深處的魔法。但什麼都沒出現。

他放下手，做了個深呼吸，再次嘗試。仍舊什麼也沒出現。

Merlin閉上眼，屏氣凝神，試圖感受那通常在他血液中嗡鳴的魔法，他再次伸出手──他感受到了，魔法的美妙輕鳴，空氣的細微振動───下一秒，Merlin突然和一個活生生的自己面對面。

「啊！」他嚇得向後退一步，他面前的自己也退了一步，看起來嚇得比他還厲害。

「發生什麼事？你還好嗎？Merlin！」隔壁牢房的騷動不比他們小。

「……Arthur？」Merlin向他伸出雙臂。

「Merlin！」下一秒，他們就在彼此懷裡了。

Merlin托著Arthur的後腦勺，將他按在石牆上，全心全意地吻住了他。他感到一陣天旋地轉，全身被一股美好的力量包圍，甜蜜的清香溫暖了他的呼吸，充斥他的胸口，他感到輕盈無比，彷彿在空中展翅飛翔。再一個呼吸，他輕飄飄地降落，回到了地面。

Merlin慢慢張開眼睛，感到Arthur溫暖的手掌托著他的後腦。手掌的主人深情地凝視著他，眼中的笑意溫柔如冬日暖陽。他再度吻上了Arthur，貪婪地索求他的熱度，沉溺在親密的交纏中。

「你怎麼在這裡？」他輕聲問道。

「我還想問你呢。」Arthur說，拇指仍撫著Merlin的顴骨，但皺起了眉頭。「上一秒，我還在自己房間裡，心焦如焚地想要快點到你身旁。下一秒，碰！我就在這裡了。」

「喔，那大概……是我的魔法。」

「Merlin。」Arthur低沉地說，「你就一定要等到我不明所以的把自己變到王國的另一端，才要告訴我嗎？」

「你……你知道？你好像不太驚訝。」Merlin後退一步，端詳著Arthur的表情，試圖讀懂他的想法。

「你沒有你以為的那麼小心。再說，我現在也該知道了。」他說，「使用魔法就是這種感覺嗎？」

「如何？」

「太奇妙了。」Arthur露出微笑。「但我不懂，我並沒有念任何咒語，也沒有學過任何魔法的知識……」

「這個嘛，身為未來國王的靈魂伴侶，我沒有兩把刷子不行啊。」Merlin自信地一笑，「接下來就交給我了。」

他舉起手，不費吹灰之力便打開了門鎖。Gwaine看見他們一起出現時吹了聲口哨，Percival笑容滿面，Lamorak和Leon瞪圓了眼睛。

「我覺得你們有很多事要解釋。」Leon不敢置信地說。

他們一直到門口才碰上警衛。Cenred要不低估了他們，要不對自己的大鎖太有信心。騎士們迅速制伏了衛兵，並在地牢的一個小隔間裡找回了自己的行囊和佩劍。Cenred的追兵一直到他們衝到馬廄時才大舉出現。Merlin不著聲色地拖延了追兵的腳步，讓他們順利上馬離開。但從Arthur的眼神，他毫不懷疑Arthur明瞭他的一舉一動。

夜晚紮營露宿時，Merlin在營火旁對Arthur及騎士們和盤托出。他生來便有魔法，而他這兩年來用魔法做了多少事。Percival和Gwaine來自魔法通行的國度，對魔法沒有排斥之心，但本地長大的Leon和Lamorak便有點難接受，但表示Merlin給了他們思考的新方向。Merlin感謝他們的理解，但他的心思只在一個人身上。

Arthur自始至終緊緊靠在他身旁，又驚訝又感動地看著他。他摟著Merlin的肩膀，眼神沒有一刻離開他身上。他無聲的支持讓Merlin鼓起了源源不絕的勇氣，對著這群穿著大紅色披風的騎士侃侃而談。

大家都睡下了，Arthur自願值第一班。Merlin裹著毯子蹭到他身旁，Arthur將他摟在身旁，在他額角落下一個吻。

「你都沒說話呢。」Merlin吶吶地說。

「太多事情要思考了。」Arthur說。

「你不氣我瞞著你？你難道不覺得魔法很邪惡？」

「你是不得已的。我很抱歉你必須躲躲藏藏，但那都過去了。從今以後，再也不要自己吞，什麼事都告訴我，好嗎？我不要你過得那麼辛苦。」Arthur輕聲說。「我多麼希望你可以依靠我，而不是確認了我們是靈魂伴侶之後，才有勇氣向我坦白。但那大概是我的錯，是我表現得不夠讓你信任吧。」

「不！不是這樣的，我一直都信任你。」

「那為什麼不告訴我？」

「……我不想要你煩惱。如果我能力夠強，能自己搞定，你就不用這麼辛苦了。」

「Merlin，你這個白癡。」Arthur揉了揉他的肩膀。「我們從現在起說好了，不許瞞著煩惱，有什麼事都告訴對方。還有，我並不認為魔法邪惡，邪惡的一直都是人的心。」

「Arthur……」

「但我看你也不是邪惡反派的料，太笨──」

「我愛你。」

Arthur驚訝地看著懷裡的Merlin，好半晌說不出話來。這感覺像以為對方手中只有小石頭，卻被巨砲轟了半英里遠似的。Merlin的臉倚在Arthur胸口，眼睛在睫毛下發亮，比滿天星斗更令他移不開目光。

「我也愛你。」

「好了快吻我。」

「遵命，法師大人。」

 

 

兩人聆聽著彼此的呼吸，靜靜享受靜謐的夜晚。他們也許是王子和男僕，國王和法師，但現在，他們就只是Arthur和Merlin。兩個相愛契合的靈魂。困難和危險永遠不會停止，但擁有了彼此，他們無所畏懼。

 

= = =The end= = =

 

 

 


End file.
